


Bonding Through Space and Time

by desperationandgin



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperationandgin/pseuds/desperationandgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place during the season five episode 'The Little Prince.'</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bonding Through Space and Time

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the season five episode 'The Little Prince.'

Juliet is cold and wet and probably hemorrhaging to death, and all that she really wants is for Faraday to stop talking for ten minutes so that the throbbing in her head can have a chance to stop. It’s the first break they’ve actually taken, landing on the beach in the outrigger. Everyone’s exhausted so they decide to rest, and she sits on the first spot of dry sand she finds. Rubbing her head, she listens as Daniel’s voice gets further away from where she’s decided to rest and closes her eyes, lying back in the sand. She knows she’ll never get to sleep with the threat of an ambush ever present, but at least, maybe, she’ll be able to shut off for a while.  
  
“And when the hell were you gonna tell me how good of a shot you are?”  
  
Well, no such luck. Juliet rolls onto her side to face James who has plopped down next to her, and she wraps her arms around herself, rubbing her arms. “Does it matter? Now you know. And it probably saved your ass, so a ‘thank you’ would be nice.” She closes her eyes again, huffing out a breath of air in the silence that lingers now.  
  
“Yeah, well. Thanks. For havin’ my back out there.”  
  
She didn’t expect him to actually say it, and she definitely doesn’t expect it when he takes off the red shirt and puts it over her like a blanket. But she keeps her eyes closed as she listens to him place the rifle beside him and lie back, grunting as wet back meets cold sand. When she does look at him again, he’s situated with his body angling toward hers, his own eyes closed now, and Juliet finally lets her mind try and process the last few hours. Or has it been days? She’s not even sure now. Time filled with running from flaming arrows and a machete dangerously close to your wrist tends to be disorienting. Not to mention flashing through said time to daylight, then darkness. And she thinks back to every step of the way, able to place James right next to her, grabbing her hand and making her run, not taking his eyes off of her and trying to give the Others all the information he knew. Opening up to her about Kate.  
  
She sighs a little, and before she can pretend to be asleep his eyes open and they’re looking right at each other, green on blue, though it all looks black in the dark. They stare, neither one of them blinking until finally, she speaks.  
  
“You’re welcome.”  
  
She scoots just a little closer to him and feels his arm move above her head, so that his forearm is against her hair and a touch of a smile ghosts her lips. She’s surprised when her eyelids droop, sleep finally winning out while he keeps watch. She feels the pad of his thumb brush across her temple and her last coherent thought is that she understands his gesture.  
  
He has her back, too.


End file.
